dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
2NE1
Archivo:2ne11.jpg ¿2NE1? 2NE1 es un grupo de cuatro chicas Sur Coreanas, 2NE1 (Se pronuncia como «To anyone», aunque tambien es común escuchar «twenty-one»), , y fue creado por YG Entertainment. Antes de su debut eran conocidas como "female Big Bang " la versión femenina de sus compañeros en YG Big Bang ya que no poseían un nombre oficial. YG Entertainment dio como nombre oficialmente al grupo como 21, con el proposito de una imagen “joven y fresca” de esa edad también rodeado por otras razones, como por el juego de blackjack, que significa “nunca perder”, otro significado mas es que tardaron 21 meses en conseguir el nombre. Después de unos días querian canbiar el nombre a "21" pero descubrieron que ya había un cantante con ese nombre, así que rápidamente cambiaron el nombre por "2NE1" (투애니원) el “NE” significa “New Evolution”, y 21 “el siglo 21”. Su primera aparición fue en un anuncio de un móvil LG en Marzo del 2009. Su primer single, Fire, fue lanzado en Mayo 2009. Carrera 'Debut, they get the FIRE' thumb|286px|LollipopCuando el grupo fue anunciado, 2NE1 iba a tener solo tres miembros (Bom, CL y Minzy), pero en Enero del 2009 el presidente de YG, Yang Hyun Suk, anunció que Sandara Park (Dara), también formaría parte del grupo. Llegados a ese punto el público empezó a especular sobre que habría otro miembro más, para ser algo como “Big Bang en femenino”, pero YG dijo que se quedaría en un grupo de cuatro. En Marzo del 2009, 2NE1 se juntaron con Big Bang para lanzar el single digital Lollipop, una canción creada para la nueva línea de móviles Cyon de LG. Aunque no fue promocionado como un single (después de todo, era una canción de un anuncio, hubo problemas con las elecciones de los ranking.). Lollipop resultó ser un éxito, llegando al número uno en varios ranking online. Durante un tiempo, había dudas en cuanto a si la banda seguiría bien sin la popularidad de Big Bang. A finales de Abril, Yang Hyun Suk reveló que 2NE1 debutaría con un single llamado Fire, que se lanzaría digitalmente en Mayo del 2009. La canción fue lanzada poco a poco, empezó el 1 de Mayo y acabó el día 6. También lanzaron dos videos para esa canción, una “Versión en el espacio” y una “Versión en la calle”, y las dos fueron vistas cerca de un millón de veces en un día. La primera actuación con esa canción fue el 17 de Mayo en SBS, en el programa Inkigayo. A diferencia de grupos de otras compañías como SM Entertainment o JYP Entertainment, que normalmente presentan sus canciones muchas veces durante una semana en diferentes programas, 2NE1 solo lo hicieron una vez. Actuaron en Inkigayo durante tres semanas para promocionar Fire y después aparecieron en Music Bank y M! Countdown, dos programas muy populares en Corea. 'The primer mini-album, I DON’T CARE' thumb|400px|I Don't Care Con las actividades de promoción de su single debut, “Fire”, terminadas el 29 de Junio del 2009, en SBS Inkigayo, el primero de Julio es lanzado la canción titulada, “I don’t Care”, el primer single de su mini-album debut. En esta canción se muestra un lado totalmente diferente de 2NE1, pues “I dont Care” es una balada con ritmo de reggea y R&B, co-producida por Teddy y Kush. Después del lanzamiento digital, el interes por la canción se elevó, llegando a estar en los top de los charts a una hora de su liberación. El 9 de Julio, fue lanzado el MV de “I don’t care”. Durante el primer día, se registraron 50.000 ventas en pre-orden. Además de “I don’t care”, “In the club”, “Stay together”, “Let’s go party” y “Pretty Boy”, comenzaron a invader los ranking online Coreanos. El debut del mini-album fue un éxito en los ranking Coreanos, dirigiéndose a los números uno en una semana, y vendiendo más de 13.675 mini-albums en solo esa semana 'Actividades , PLEASE DON’T GO, YOU & I, KISS; ' Al poco tiempo de finalizar las actividades de promoción del su primer mini-albúm, fue anunciado que Sandara Park lanzaría un digital single, “Kiss”, que además sería la canción para el comercial de “Cass Bear”, que protagonizaría junto con Lee Minho. La canción, que contaba con la colaboración de CL, alcanzo un gran éxito entre los fans y no fans de 2NE1. La siguiente en lanzar un single digital, fue la vocalista principal de 2NE1, Park Bom. El 28 de octubre del 2009 fue lanzado You & I, una balada R&B que capturo el corazones de mucho, gracias a la gran voz de Bom. Además, a diferencia de Sandara, ella si promociono la canción en programas musicales. Un poco antes de que Bom terminara de promocionar su single, llego el turno para que Minzy y CL. Juntas lanzaron el single, “Please don’t go”, que a pesar de no tener video musical, si fue promocionado en los programas de música en Corea. Terminando el 2009, 2NE1 se consagrarón como unas de las rookies más populares e influyentes en Corea. '2010: Retorno a las actividades de grupo, y " To Anyone"' El 9 de febrero de 2010, " Nal Ddarahaebwayo "(Coreano: " 날따라해봐요"" Try to Follow Me ") fue lanzado a los medios digitales, sin previo aviso y se utilizp como un tema central para Samsung Corby Folder. El primer álbum de larga duración " To Anyone " , se estrenaró el 9 de septiembre del 2010 y esta siendo un gran éxito. Integrantes Archivo:Ut.png Los miembros son: 'Bom. Dara. CL. Minzy ☆BoM☆ frame|Bom *'Nombre artístico: Bom / Park Boom (박봄) *'Nombre real:' Park Bom Lee (박봄이) *'Nombre en inglés:' Jenny Park / Bom Park *'Nickname:' Bom *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 24 de Marzo del 1984 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl. Corea del Sur *'Posición: '''Vocal Principal *'Debut: 2009 *'Tipo de sangre: '''AB *'Estatura: '1.65 m *'Peso: '¿? *'Idiomas: 'Coreano / Inglés / Japonés *'Colores Favoritos: 'Verde / Rojo / Azul *'Familia: 'Padre / Madre / Hermana Mayor *'Religión: 'Cristiana *'Hobbies: 'Escuchar música / Disfrutar de la música *'Especialidades: 'Canto / Baile / Piano / Flauta / Chelo *'Colegio: "Lesley University" especializada en "Psicología", pero se trasferió a "Berklee College of Music" para estudiar música. *'Compañía: '''YG Entertainment '''Mini Biografía' Al principio le fue complicado entrar en la YG Entertainment, ya que por 3 años fue rechazada, pero al 4º año que se presento fue aceptada. Ha participado con Hyori Unnie y Junki, en un CF de la compañía Anycall. El llegar a ser cantante fue porque admirada a Mariah Carey, quería llegar a cantar igual. Tiene el hábito de beber mucha agua y comer productor sanos. Le gusta la música R&B y el hip hop. Debido a que Bom estudiaba en america sus padres se pusieron en contra de su carrera como cantante, aun así ella decide cantar, al final sus padres llegan a comprenderla y ahora tiene todo su apoyo. ☆Dara☆ frame|Dara *'Nombre artístico:' Dara / Sandara (산다라) *'Nombre real: '''Park Sandara (박산다라) *'Nombre en inglés:' Sandara Park *'Nicknames: Sandy. Dara. Krung-krung. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de Noviembre del 1984 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busán. Corea del sur *'Posición: '''Vocal / Actriz / Bailarina *'Debut: 2004 *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Estatura: '''1.62 m *'Peso: ¿? *'Idiomas: '''Coreano / Inglés / Chino (mandarín) / Tagalo(Filipino) *'Color Favorito: 'Rosado *'Familia: 'Padre / Madre / Hermano / Hermana Pequeña *'Religión: 'Cristiana o Atea - no se sabe seguro cual es su religión *'Hobbies: 'Estar en internet / la música / Ir de compras / Escuchar música *'Especialidades: 'Actuación *'Colegio: '¿? *'Compañía: '''YG Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Mediante un documental en la KBS (Human Theatre) fue llamada por varias compañías por su talento, al final ella decide entran a la YG Entertainment, ya que es el que más le llamaba la atención y por el ambiente que había en ella. Ya antes de perteneces a la YG Entertainment en filipinas ya era toda una celebridad (a participado en dramas, programas de Tv, incluso tiene single en solitario), con su debut en corea también llega a ser una celebridad allí. Tras entrar en el 2007 en la compañía, estuvo entrenándose en canto baile, actuación, etc… Al ser aprendiz tenía que hacer todo lo que le decía su entrenador, cosa que no le gustaba del todo. Su madre la ha apoyado en su carrera de música, según cuenta su madre quiso ser cantante, algo de influencia tuvo. Tiene el hábito de poner caras cuando le están tomando fotos. Le gusta cualquier tipo de música, aunque más el hip hop, el pop y las baladas. ☆CL☆ frame|CL *'Nombre artístico:' CL (씨엘) *'Nombre real: '''Lee Chae Rin (이채린) *'Nombre en inglés: Chae Lee. Faith Lee. *'Nickname: '''CL. Sky. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '26 de febrero del 1991 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl - Corea del Sur *'Posición: 'Vocal / Rapper / Líder *'Debut: '2009 *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Estatura: '1.62 m *'Peso: '¿? *'Idiomas: 'Coreano / Francés / Ingles / Japonés *'Colores Favoritos: Blanco / negro / amarillo *'Familia: '''Padre / Madre / Hermana Pequeña *'Religión: Católica *'''Hobbies: Escribir canciones / Ir de compra / Dibujar *'Especialidades:' Baile/ Canto/ Rap *'Colegio: '¿? *'Compañía: '''YG Entertainment '''Mini Biografía' Entro a la YG Entertainment mediante una audición y una maqueta que llevo ella, después de ver su potencial fue aceptada. En el 2006 aprende a cantar y bailar, está en su formación de cantante, aun ahora cuando puede siempre está practicando para mejor aun mas. Estuvo en el SBS Music Fectival como rapera, también ha actuado a dúo con Uhn Jung con la canción DJ. Le gusta la música moderna, el soul, el hip hop y el R&B. Por la influencia de su padre, decide convertirse en cantante. ☆Minzy☆ frame|Minzy *'Nombre artístico:' Minzy / Minji (민지) *'Nombre real: '''Kong Min Ji (공민지) *'Nombre en inglés: Gong Minji *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''18 de enero del 1994 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl. Corea del Sur *'Posición: Vocal / Bailarina (pop y breakdance) / Rapper *'Debut: '''2009 *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Estatura: 1.61 m *'Peso: '¿? *'Idiomas: '''Coreano/ Chino (mandarín) / Japonés / Ingles *'Color Favorito: Rosado *'Familia:' Padre/ Madre / Herman Mayor *'Religión: '''Católica o Cristiana – no se sabe seguro cual es su religión *'Hobbies: Escuchar música / Componer *'''Especialidades: Baile/ Canto/ Rap *'Colegio:' ¿? *'Compañía: '''YG Entertainment '''Mini Biografía' En la primaria de su quinto curso, alguien subió un video en la web de YG en la que salía ella bailando, tras esto la llamaron para una audición y fue aceptada como aprendiz. Antes de debutar estuvo entrenándose en canto, baile, rap y en idiomas. Participo en la competición de baile de Gwangju, en la que salió ganando. Desde pequeña quiso ser cantante, siempre que veía un video musical se aprendía los pasos, mediante iba creciendo más era su afán por ser cantante. Le gusta la m´sucia electrónica, el hip hop, el House y el pop. Premios ← 2009 → ' *Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Canción del mes ( abril) "Lollipop" *Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Rookie del mes (mayo) *Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Canción del mes (mayo)) "Fire" *Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Canción del mes ( julio) "I Don't Care" *Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Hot Online Song "Fire" *Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Hot CF Star "Lollipop" *Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Hot New Star *Asia Song Festival: El mejor recién llegado *Style Icon Awards 2009: Premio a la mejor cantante femenina *M.net Asian Music Awards: Canción del Año "I Don't Care" (Premio Daesang) *M.net Asian Music Awards: Mejor Nueva Artista Femenina Nueva *M.net Asian Music Awards: Mejor Video Musical "Fire" *M.net Asian Music Awards: Music Portal M.net Award *Melon Music Awards: 2009 Top Ten *Melon Music Awards: 2009 Artista Revelación '← 2010 → ''' *Cyworld Digital Music Awards 2009: Mejor Grupo Rookie *Cyworld Digital Music Awards 2009: Mejor Canción "I Don't Care" *Cyworld Digital Music Awards 2009: Mejor Artista *Cyworld Digital Music Awards 2009: Premio Bonsang *Rhythmer Awards 2009: R & B Artista del Año *Rhythmer Awards 2009: Rookie del Año Discografía MINI ALBUMS thumb|left|218px '''2NE1 (Mini Álbum) #Fire #I Don't Care #In The Club #Let's Go Party #Pretty Boy #Stay Together #Lollipop (Bonus Track) Fecha de nacimiento: '8 de Julio del 2009 '''2NE1 '(Thailand Edition) #Fire #I Don't Care #In The Club #Let's Go Party #Pretty Boy #Stay Togetherthumb|left|232px #Kiss #You And I #Please Don't Go #Follow Me #Lollipop (Bonus Track) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''6 de Julio del 2010 SINGLES thumb|left|304px '''I Don't Care (Baek kyoung remix) |''Single digital''| #I Don't Care (Remix Ver.) thumb|left|212px I Don't Care (Reggae mix ver.) '''|Single Digital| #I Don't Care (Remix Ver.) thumb|left|210px '''Fire / 파이어 (Single Digital) # Fire Fecha de lanzamiento: '''6 de Mayo del 2009 thumb|left|212px '''Try Copy Me (Single digital) #날 따라 해봐요/Try Copy Me Fecha de lanzamineto: 5 de Febrero del 2009 SINGLES PROMOCIONALES thumb|left|210px Lollipop / 롤리팝 #Lollipop (Part 1.) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''27 de Mayo del 2009 Para promocionar el telefóno móvil LOLLIPOP --- 1Parte '''Han sacado el videoclip "Lollipop Part1" ALBUMS TO ANYONE '(''1" Álbum) #Can’t Nobody #Go Away #박수쳐(Clap Your Hands) #난바빠(I'm Busy) #아파(SLOW) (Painful) #사랑은아야야(Love is Ayaya) #You & I thumb|left|210px #Please Don’t Go #Kiss #날따라해봐요(Try to Follow Me) #I Don’t Care (REGGAE MIX VER) #Can’t Nobody (ENG VER) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 9 de Septiembre del 2010 'SOLOS' thumb|left|226px Please Don’t Go '(''Digital Single) 'Cl & Minji ' #Please Don't Go thumb|left|228px '''You and I (Digital Single) Park Bom #You & I thumb|left|220px Kiss '(''Digital Single) Sandara Park feat. CL #Kiss (feat. CL) '''COVERS thumb|left|246px COVERS (Álbum no oficial) #Say Goodbye (Chris Brown) #Take a Bow (Rihanna) #Umbrella (Rihanna) #We Belong Together (Big Bang) Videografía thumb|left|280px|Lollipop - 2NE1 & Big Bangthumb|right|280px|I Don't Care - 2NE1 thumb|left|280px|FIRE - 2NE1 (Space) thumb|right|280px|Fire - 2NE1 (Street version) thumb|left|280px|FOLLOW ME - 2NE1thumb|right|280px|CAN'T NOBODY - 2NE1 thumb|left|280px|Clap Your Hands - 2NE1thumb|right|280px|GO AWAY - 2NE1 Galería De Fotos 2NE1.png|2NE1 2NE1++1.png|2NE1 2NE1++PNG+version.png|2NE1 2NE1+1st+mini+albumk.png|2NE1 2NE1+11cf.png|2NE1 2NE1+21.png|2NE1 2NE1+14481185.jpg|2NE1 2NE1+k.jpg|2NE1 2NE1k.png|2NE1 2NE1l.png|2NE1 2NE1ñ.png|2NE1 iio.png|2NE1 20100912_2ne1_6.jpg|2NE1 201009102ne11460x483.jpg|2NE1 thxtt.PNG|2NE1 3a16405f2950ba28_2ne1_newalbum_preview5.jpg|2NE1 e009fda0f3d0e52d_2ne1_new3.jpg|2NE1 ac16ef15914f14ce_2ne1_new2.jpg|2NE1 Enlaces *Web Oficial - 2NE1 *'CREADORA OFICIAL - Kathe_leo' Categoría:Kgrupos